


Aliens, eu acho

by MillsLesley



Series: histórias curtas e também não terminadas :/ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Aliens, eu acho

Já parou para pensar o número de coisas que podem acontecer em apenas um dia? Talvez devêssemos pensar bem menor do que isso, o que realmente pode acontecer em apenas uma noite. Mas não uma noite apenas na Terra, será noite em todos os lugares, o universo é gigantesco, milhões, bilhões, trilhões de anos luz a frente, talvez exista outra "Terra", onde se tem vida, onde se existe animais, plantas, todos os tipos de vida, ou até mesmo já parou para pensar que talvez o que chamamos de alienígenas somos nós mesmos? O que somos para esses seres de outros mundos? Nada mais do que isso, insignificantes poeiras cósmicas, estrelas que se explodiram e se tornaram átomos, que se juntaram e formaram a matéria, e a matéria que se juntou e nos tornou os humanos que somos hoje. Se bem que a química que não importa neste tipo de situação, não concorda? Não viemos falar de como o universo se criou, viemos falar de algo muito mais complexo de se criar, o amor entre duas espécies completamente diferentes. Nossa heroína do caso não tem absolutamente nada de super, muito menos é especial, desde pequena sempre havia sido uma criança bem pálida e um tanto anti-social, sempre gostou de observar as pessoas, suas interações, no final das contas até mesmo fez uma faculdade de sociologia, sonhava em acabar sendo professora, ensinar seus alunos aquilo que via, o que aprendeu, tudo isso foi pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes quando ela não acabou passando em várias e várias entrevistas. Ela desistiu, foi procurar por outros empregos, foi mais do que rebaixada na sociedade e acabou como secretária de um pequeno escritório em uma parte boa da cidade, seus colegas de trabalho admiravam sua beleza, cabelos curtos e sedosos, e seus olhos de cor inusitadamente violeta, não muito magra, não muito gorda, simplesmente na média, e ainda com sua pele pálida, as outras secretárias a atazanavam, odiavam o quanto os chefes a olhavam, coisa normal de trabalho, não existe um lugar no mundo onde esse tipo de coisa não acontece! Ela mal ligava, vivia calada, assim como quando era criança, ia nas festas da empresa apenas por ir, na verdade, apenas pelas comidas, não tinha o dinheiro para comprar muito, o salário não era bom, nada estava realmente indo como ela havia imaginado na sua adolescência. Mas todos pagam a língua que tem, ela vivia se imaginando como rica, morando sozinha em uma enorme casa com vários quartos, sem nenhum problema financeiro, mas isso tem uma explicação. Havia nascido em uma família pobre, não tinha muita condição de se manter, queria sair dali, queria viver a vida, ver o mundo, mas nada, absolutamente nada, realmente funciona como esperamos, agora pagava aluguel de um pequeno apartamento aconchegante em uma parte de classe média da cidade, tinha umas poucas coisas e vivia completamente sozinha, trabalhava um pouco em casa, tentava procurar outros empregos, tentava novas entrevistas em escolas, concursos, nada dava muito certo.

A vida foi continuando, e em uma dessas festas de Natal da empresa, seu chefe a chamou de canto, já toda assustada, ela o seguiu, notou o cheiro de álcool impregnado nas roupas do homem, ele era um tanto novo, filho do antigo chefe, na verdade, tinha os cabelos pretos e bem cortados e cuidados, nada de errado com ele, procurava até hoje uma namorada, esposa, o que quer que fosse, não havia encontrado até hoje, mas vivia aparecendo volta e meia com alguma outra mulher e sempre no outro dia avisava a todas as secretárias do prédio que não iria atender fulana nem que lhe matassem. Ela já estava desconfiada com o que era, ele aparentava estar um pouco embrigado, e olhando mais de perto, notará que estavam indo para um lugar mais isolado do prédio. Parada em frente a porta da sala do chefe ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça dando alguns passos para trás, o homem notou rapidamente e se virou furioso, a puxando pela braço com uma força incomum, ela já estava esperando ter quebrado o braço quando o hálito de álcool do homem chegou mais perto do rosto dela, todo bufante e sem folego que murmurava algumas palavras sem o menor sentido para ela, talvez fosse sua confusão ou ele estava completamente embriagado. Alguns segundos depois ele a jogou para dentro da sala, e caindo no chão ela encarou o próprio braço já todo vermelho com o primeiro puxão, ela sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer, mas também tinha certeza que não tinha muitas chances de escapar, o homem fechou a porta e logo andou mais para perto dela. Seu sorriso malicioso já apontava todas as suas intenções ela tentou empurra-lo, chuta-lo, todos os tipos de manobra para se livrar do bruto, mas nada fez efeito, ele rasgava as roupas da garota como se fossem simplesmente feitas de papel, e no final, ela já estava contra a parede tentando segurar o resto de sanidade que lhe sobrará. Depois disso, nada ela se lembra, apenas de ter acordado e sentido todas as dores, seu corpo cheio de marcas roxas da violência do homem que acreditava não ser assim, ela sabia muito bem que havia sido violentada, correu para a polícia com os restos de roupa que havia guardado no escritório caso perdesse a casa, todos os exames deram positivo, mas o dinheiro sempre fala mais alto na alma dos humanos. Ele a ofereceu uma boa quantia em dinheiro para que ela retirasse a queixa contra ele, com medo de até mesmo acabar sendo despedida, ela fez o combinado, mas ainda assim ele continuava dando em cima dela, o constrangimento já era o suficiente.

Em um certo dia, ela chegou mais do que cansada em casa, estava tarde, e ela precisou ficar no trabalho por mais tempo pois muitos dos relatórios não haviam sido terminados, seu corpo cansado mal conseguiu chegar em casa antes de se jogar diretamente na cama, seus pés a matavam, a cabeça em tão, nem se fala. Criando coragem ela retirou a roupa que parecia tão pensada, ficando apenas com sua lingerie fina e preta, ela estava finalmente livre de todo aquele peso do dia, e olhando para o lado de fora da varanda ela sorriu vendo as luzes da madrugada na cidade, todos aquelas carros correndo de um lado para o outro. Pegando o maço de cigarros que estava jogado sobre a única cômoda do quarto e um esqueiro que era a única coisa na gaveta da mesma, ela andou lentamente até a varanda, se sentando na pequena poltrona que havia deixado por lá ela acendeu o cigarro dando algumas tragadas e logo olhando para o lindo cenário a sua volta, ela podia imaginar, quase mesmo ver, as festas idiotas acontecendo, quantos não estariam se embebedando nesta hora, o quanto ela não daria para poder voltar aos seus anos jovens e refazer tudo de novo, ter tido amigos, paixonites de adolescente, coisas do tipo. Agora se sentia velha, acabada por culpa do trabalho, triste por ter seus sonhos destruídos, querendo nada mais do que se jogar ao chão e morrer por ali mesmo, tragada após tragada do cigarro a faziam acalmar de pouco a pouco, sua cabeça parava de doer, seus pés com dedos finos e um pouco longos voltavam ao seu pálido normal, com todo o avermelhado da longa jornada de trabalho sumindo de leve. A noite era nada mais do que uma criança, ela sorria olhando o nada do lado de fora da vidraça que a separava do ar frio da cidade, as pessoas passavam, sabe-se lá para onde iam, tudo parecia simplesmente mágico, o tempo parecia não passar. Mas logo que ela se levantou para finalmente ver o seu celular que tocava de minuto em minuto com mensagens de pessoas que a consideravam uma conhecida, ela notou a real hora, havia ficado pelo menos umas boas horas sentada na varanda. Ela apagou o cigarro um pouco apavorada, o tempo passava rápido, abriu o guarda-roupas procurando por algo que pudesse usar de pijama, algumas antigas camisolas de quando ainda estava na faculdade surgiram do fundo do baú, a vestimenta era toda feita de renda preta com desenhos de flores, já a camisola em si era de um cetim também preto com apenas uma pequena parte da barra feita da mesma renda da vestimenta. Sentindo uma enorme nostalgia no coração ela colocou a camisola lentamente, se olhando no espelho e lembrando das muitas vezes que pensou que fosse usar aquela camisola para seduzir alguma de suas pequenas paixonites que não duravam nem uma semana. Ela tentou de tudo, garotas de pareciam interessantes, outros garotos que pareciam estar interessados nela, e mesmo sendo quem era, nada dava muito certo, acabou aposentando as antigas roupas no fundo do velho guarda-roupas quando se mudou para o apartamento, tentando esquecer o passado. Assim que acabaram suas lembranças ela se deitou na cama aconchegante e atrativa, ela estava realmente cansada daquela noite estressante, se deitou por de baixo das cobertas quentes e macias, completamente aliviada que o dia havia terminado, o sono não demorou para bater nas portas, e logo ela adormeceu.

* * *

Na vida dela era apenas mais um dia normal, nossa inusitada heroína era na verdade o que chamamos de um extraterrestre, com seus longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, seu corpo era o de um humano, sua espécie havia se adaptado a alguns padrões humanos para poder estudar mais o que chamamos de "sentimentos", eles entendiam muito pouco do que aquelas estranhas criaturas realmente eram, como sentiam, como se reproduziam, sua língua, queriam saber de tudo. Seu trabalho era apenas abduzir e fazer alguns poucos testes, ela era uma dos poucos que havia participado do experimento de troca de hormônios humanos, o objetivo? Bom, o objetivo de tal experiência era com que sua espécie pudesse ter sentimentos humanos, mas os resultados levavam um longo tempo, e na maioria das vezes, as cobaias acabavam mortas antes mesmo de sentir alguma coisa. Ela já havia tentado ter algum contato sexual com um humano, mas para o azar dela, o homem que ela abduziu era gay, não deu muito certo, mas respeitando o que ele queria, ela o entregou para um de seus colegas de trabalho, descobriu depois que a cobaia parecia estar feliz com seu colega, ela não conseguia entender o porque de alguns humanos não gostarem do sexo contrário, tudo aquilo era enigmático para ela, seres tão complexos desse jeito, como poderia existir algo assim? Esse era um dos seus primeiros questionamentos quando foi contratada para o cargo, sua nave era espaçosa, bonita, mas aquelas criaturas eram tão diferentes, sentiam coisas que eles nunca haviam imaginado por todos esses milênios vagando pelo vasto universo. Começando sua pesquisa, nada parecia andar muito longe, ou então as cobaias morriam, ou não acabavam ajudando em nada. A nave também possuía um quarto que ela usava raramente para descansar o corpo humano que havia ganhado no processo. Não muito depois ela acabou encontrando uma fêmea um tanto quanto curiosa, por sinal, ela tinha algum tipo de doença, e sangrava de entre suas pernas, ela não entendia como aquilo funcionava, como era que a fêmea não havia morrido ainda? Ela fez testes e mais testes, mas não conseguiu descobrir absolutamente nada, guardou amostras de sangue e a devolveu para seu lugar de origem, vários colegas de trabalho ficaram um tanto surpresos com a descoberta, nunca haviam visto algo assim, e eles todos decidiram chamar aquilo de uma estranha doença que parecia só acontecer em fêmeas da espécie humana. Ela foi promovida, poderia agora ter uma nave muito melhor, equipamentos melhores.

E depois disso nada mais aconteceu, ela já estava entediada nesse certo dia, e avistou mais uma fêmea adormecida, ela queria saber o que aquela estranha doença era, e a abduziu para sua nave. Essa era diferente, seu corpo era muito diferente das outras que havia visto, ela possuía duas protuberâncias macias no tórax, seus cabelos eram sedosos e seu corpo era... bonito, ela não sabia o significado da palavra, mas sabia que a achava "bonita" por algum estranho motivo. Tocando uma das protuberâncias ela se assustou, eram realmente macias ao toque, e as apertando de leve a fêmea fez um pequeno som que ela já havia escutado antes enquanto alguns humanos se acasalam, ela os escutou por acaso em um dia que procurava por mais cobaias, havia ficado fascinada com o ato, queria saber mais ainda sobre aquelas criaturas. E apertando a fêmea com cada vez mais força notou os olhos dela se abrirem aos poucos, ela parecia desorientada e perdida, a encarou e surpresa soltou um pequeno grito escondendo as suas protuberâncias com os braços. Ela gritava coisas sem sentido, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, e ela finalmente pode notar seus lindos olhos que lhe lembravam a galáxia de seu povo, eram em um tom violeta um tanto quanto claro, e mais fascinada ainda ela tocou a outra novamente, sem realmente saber o que dizer ou até mesmo o que esperar. A fêmea parecia irritada e tentou se soltar da mesa de contenção, ela sorriu vendo os esforços em vão da cobaia que não parecia gostar nem um pouco da situação, e todo sentiu algo diferente, dessa vez ela sabia o que era, se sentia "triste", era assim que os humanos chamavam esse sentimento, ver aquela cobaia em um mal estado lhe causou um enorme mal estar. Soltando a fêmea ela se apresentou, ligando seu tradutor e ouvindo melhor o que a cobaia iria falar.

 


End file.
